


Broken Chain

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Freedom, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: This is for Sunshine babies.





	Broken Chain

"Expect further orders." a nasally voice said "We can't afford to fail here, and neither can you. You understand the importance of this task, right? It cannot fail."

Yet the voice was strangely pleasant, and it had the warm undertone.

I simply nodded, remaining indifferent, on the outside. My soul was sparkling with joy. I would soon be free.

"No worries, it shall be done." I affirmed

And as our conversation ended, I turned off the comlink and ventured through the open door, ready to do what I did best.

Pretend to be loyal lackey to Homeworld.

-x

A number of important individuals other than myself were present in the meeting of utmost importance.

"We believe we have a traitor in our midst." Yellow Diamond announced

"Oh really?" a voice to my right rang clearly "That wouldn't be me, would it?"

And it was a simple Peridot with Crystal Gem insignia that uttered those words.

"Down with the Diamonds! Long live Earth! Long live Crystal Gems!"

And then Peridot turned to me, winking at her knowingly.

Peridot was covering for me.

She was upon Peridot in a flash, pinning her down

"I caught the traitor, My Diamond." she announced, respecfully

"Nice work." Yellow Diamond smiled, the praise emerging easily from her mouth.

Before I was swept away by the torrent of water, courtesy of very pissed Lapis Lazuli. Or at least that's what everyone would say. But she could tell it was fake.

"You hurt my friend." Lapis Lazuli hissed "Nobody hurts my friend."

It took me one look at Lapis Lazuli's eyes to know that the blue Gem was lying. For Lapis Lazuli's eyes were twinkling with joy.

"We must avenge this slight, the Crystal Gem way. Which means we'll be taking this one with us." Lapis Lazuli emphasized, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You'd better accept. You have seen the devastation my class could cause, and I won't hesitate to turn it against the Diamonds who care nothing for free will or integrity of other Gems."

I too knew the power Lapis Lazulis had, and now she was ready to use it for my benefit.

"Very well." Yellow Diamond sighed "We'll settle this eventually, but right now we'll let you take her. But be warned that we can and will eradicate your pitiful planet."

Lapis only shrugged as she, Peridot and I left the room

It was time to seize the opportunity and grab my own life with my own two hands.

-Six months later-

"So how do you like the Earth so far, Topaz?" Steven eyed me curiously

"This planet gave me the chance." I responded sincerely "I don't want to leave ever."

"Good, cos they are coming." Steven looked up towards the sky

There were many yellow-colored ships there. 

"Dammit." was all I could say


End file.
